Thursdays
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: There's this drop-dead gorgeous blonde woman who keeps buying the same order every Thursday in the café and Santana has it bad for her.


**A/N: I know I haven't updated Room Service but I'm really having a hard time writing it for some reason but hopefully since its summer over here in the Philippines, I'll try my best to think of something! Here's a lil something I've been wanting to write :)**

xx

Title: Thursdays

Pairing: Brittany/Santana

Summary: There's this drop-dead gorgeous blonde woman who keeps buying the same order every Thursday in the café and Santana has it bad for her.

Rating: T

Warning: Hope you don't get too confused with the names ;) you'll see what I mean as you read on. Hehe Read on!

x-x

1st Thursday

"What in Jesus name are you doing Santana?" Quinn asks the girl with long dark hair and mocha eyes who is currently half lying on top of the counter, looking incredibly crazy.

"Quinn, I have perfect eye-sight right?"

The blonde barista quirks her eyebrows and groans. "Are you seriously asking me that right now?" she hisses through gritted teeth as an old man gets his change and eyes Santana just as curious.

"Yes I am asking you that right now because I am in danger" she replies, resting her chin on the palm of her hands, squirming her body to get more on top of the counter.

"In danger of what?"

"Of dying from too much hotness and beauty" Santana exaggerates, licking her lips as she stares at someone who was lining up, phone pressed to her ear.

Quinn rolls her eyes and rings up the next customer, pinching Santana's ass making the Latina yelp.

"If you don't get down from there you're in danger of something worse" she retorts, smiling at the handsome man who gives her a tip.

"Oh please Quinn, we both know the Changs are out on a vacation with the kids the whole month."

"More reason why we should _behave_ and not_ lay down on the counter._ It's unprofessional" Quinn hisses, shaking her head in disdain.

"Working in a coffee shop is unprofessional." Santana shots back, jumping off the platform either way with a smirk in place.

"Why are you smirking?" Quinn asks with an arched eyebrow, frowning as Santana spills some of the powder for an order. "You just wasted food!"

"We're not paying for it" shrugs the Latina, giggling at how comical it was to believe steam was coming out of Quinn's ears. It was conversations like this that make her happy the whole day.

"I swear Santana, I still can't believe—" the blonde was not able to finish her sentence when she is suddenly pushed out of the cashier front, making her tumble to the wall. "_Ouch. What the—"_

"Hi, welcome to Chang Café, what's your order?"

Santana smiles at the beauty standing before her, gasping as she discovers she looked way better and more real up close.

"Hi, can I get a Wintermelon MilkTea? Thanks." Says the drop-dead gorgeous blonde woman who Santana can't keep her eyes off.

But, she couldn't help but feel depressed when the said goddess didn't even look away from her phone.

"Uhm, sorry…what was your order again Miss?" Santana asks one more time, wanting to make this meeting longer.

"Wintermelon Milk Tea." Was repeated but still, blondie did not stray away from her phone.

Santana was about to ask again but stopped before she made a fool of herself. Chuckling lightly, she didn't think it would get the attention of Blonde Bombshell.

Blue eyes suddenly locks with brown and the Latina can't help but gulp really _really_ big because wow, she's much more beautiful with eye contact. She was so dazed that she didn't even hear what Sexy Blonde was telling her.

"Wah-Sorry, what?" Santana stutters with her tan skin sweating hard.

Blonde in too tight tank top grins, eyes darkening in mischief. "Are your ears okay or something?" she joked, giggling lightly, which made Santana swoon.

"I don't think her eyes are okay too." Quinn interrupted, pointing to Santana with her tongue sticking out. "She's been asking if her eyesight was gone a while ago. Maybe she's turning old."

Throwing her head back, the blonde with a nice, delicious looking neck lets out a loud laugh, capturing the attention of a few customers. "I think so too" she joins in; blue eyes crinkling close as she continues to snicker.

Santana, finally coming to her senses; _oh the irony of that statement,_ shakes her head and scowls at both of them, dismissing the sudden race of her heartbeat. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Quinn, don't you have orders to do?"

"Shouldn't you ask that to yourself?" was the reply since Santana was never in charge of the cashier because she flirted with hot customers too much.

Rolling her eyes, she pushes her co-worker away and returns to the beauty god. Leaning on the counter, she pops her chest a bit and winks. "I'm back"

A smirk appears on pink lips. "Where'd you come from?" was the joking respond, amusing Santana more and more.

_This girl got game. Well, play on._

"From your mind." Santana shots back, smirking proudly.

Snorting loudly by accident, the hot chick covers her mouth and shakes her head. "Nice one, I didn't see that coming."

"I've got moves you've never seen before"

Santana couldn't help but mentally slap herself. _Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?_

"Sure, that's what she said" quips the blonde, eyebrows arched as a wide grin stretches across her lips.

The Latina opens her mouth to say something but a rude customer in line interrupts. "Can you stop flirting and get on with it? I've been fucking waiting for 30 minutes. That's way too long!" Growled a buff (in a fat way) long haired guy with a mustache. Santana cringes at the sight. _ This is why I'm a lesbian._

"Let's make it longer then!" she yelled back, slamming her hand on the counter, trying not to smile as beauty in only a tank top and grey sweatpants giggles cutely.

"To avoid fights, why not tell me how much my order is?" Blondie asks, reaching for her wallet.

Santana smiles back, just as softly and accepts the money as soon as she replies the amount cost. "Your name please?"

"It's Jess."

Scribbling her name on the plastic cup, Santana rings her order and sighs happily. _Jess…_ beautiful name just like her. "Just wait for your name to be called on the side." She informs _Jess,_ furrowing her eyebrows suspiciously as Jess laughs out loud all of a sudden.

Covering her mouth once again, she winks back at Santana and walks away. "Thanks tiger."

x-x

2nd Thursday.

"My hair looks like shit." Groans the Latina as she brushes her hair away from her face. "Look at my shit" she says to Quinn, offering herself to the blonde's eyes as Quinn sighs.

"It looks okay Santana." She mumbles, taking a sip of her coffee. So far, no new customers.

"I can't believe you dragged me out of the apartment, I didn't even take a bath!" she lets out, frustrated, sniffing her shampoo-less smell of a hair. "I feel unclean."

"It's not my fault you woke up so late, this is what you get for partying too much." Quinn scolds lightly but grins after recalling the hangover moment that is Santana.

The Latina sends daggers to her brain before turning around as the chiming bells ring, signaling a customer has arrived. Immediately, Santana's eyes brighten and her jaw drops as Jess from last Thursday struts inside with a phone pressed to her ear like last time.

"Yes, I know… Okay—I'll make sure it's ready. Yup. Bye" was what Jess said throughout her walk to the cashier counter. She pockets her phone and looks up, arching an eyebrow as Santana pushes Quinn away.

"Hey!" exclaims the shorthaired blonde as Santana leans forward. "Hello, welcome to Chang Café. What will your order be?" she asks smoothly, flashing her eyelashes.

Jess smirks and nods at the menu board hanging on top. "Wintermelon MilkTea please."

"Is your last name Right?" Santana asks out of nowhere, even catching Quinn's attention.

Caught off guard and completely confused, Jess pouts, shaking her head. "No. That's not my last name" she mumbles, tilting her head to the side as she stares at Santana curiously.

Faking a gasp, Santana clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "Damn, really? I could've sworn you were Mrs. Right."

Throwing her head back in laughter, Jess squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. "Oh god, seriously? That's a good one" she comments, nodding in approval.

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, Santana accepts her pay and rings her order. "What can I say? I've got—"

"moves you've never seen before. I know" Jess finishes with an amused smile, receiving her change.

"So can I have your name?" Santana jokes, already writing the letter J on the cup but stops when she hears something else.

"Nicki."

Peeking through her eyelashes, Santana stares at Jess—Nicki or whatever… suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

"Did you sneeze?" Jess/Nicki jokes, tapping her nose. "Bless you then" she adds, stepping away from the counter as she leaves Santana alone and shocked.

Shaking out of her senses, Santana follows Jess/Nicki from the opposite side being the counter as the only thing separating them. "I'm sorry did you just say Nicki was your name?"

Checking her phone for a second, Jess/Nicki looks up and smiles. "Yeah. You asked for my name I said it." She replies, shrugging her shoulders like nothing.

"But your name's Jess…" she says, frowning deeper. "…right?"

Quinn rings a bell and shouts, "Wintermelon MT for JNicki…JNicki, who the hell is JNicki?" she mutters to herself, examining the cup.

Jess/Nicki raises her hand without a care and giggles. "That's me and it's Nicki. Not JNicki." She corrects, licking her lips as she eyes her drink hungrily. Turning on the heels of her feet, she was about to walk away when Santana jumps over the platform and taps her back.

"Wait! Je-I mean Nicki." She puffs out, clasping her hands together in the back as the said woman turns around. "I was wondering if you'd want to maybe get a coffee with me or something sometime?" she asks nervously, wringing her fingers.

Smirking, she takes a sip of her drink. "I already got mine. So where's yours?" she kids, winking at the flustered face of Santana.

"Wha? I mean… but that's not coffee" she says, pointing to her drink.

Giggling softly, Jess/Nicki shifts on the spot and points behind her. "I have to go but thanks for the offer anyways" she replies, tilting her head to side just as she was about to walk away again before being surprised by Santana who ran in front of her, blocking the entrance.

"Hold up. Did you just reject me?" she asked, shocked etched on her tan face.

Looking up at the ceiling with an amused smile, Jess/Nicki nods. "Yeah, I think I just did"

Santana's stomach drops as she watches the blonde's face, all serious and shit. "But why? I mean come on… I make you laugh, I'm hot. Go on a date with me. What's wrong with that?" she didn't care if she sounded desperate; the woman in front of her was quite a catch.

Pointing at the cashier front, Jess/Nicki—oh god this is confusing—directs her finger to Quinn who is dozing off on the counter. "Your friend makes me laugh and she's hot yet I'm not on a date with her so nothing's wrong"

"I'm brunette" she blurts without thinking, mentally slapping her cheeks because wow_ that sounded too desperate._

Tapping her chin, Jess/Nicki grins. "My girlfriend is brunette too, so—"

"—So I'm dating material" Santana replies smugly, crossing her arms together while she ignores the pang of sadness and disappointment.

"Touche" the girl nods back, flipping her hair away from her perfect face. "But she's taken and you're not" she shrugs like _whatever._

"I'm taken too" Santana responds, biting her tongue. _Stupid! Why the hell did you say that?_

Quirking an eyebrow, Jess/Nicki laughs softly. "Wow really? Then my girlfriend does not cheat and I guess you do so… difference!" She ends, leaving a shock Santana who was too busy being owned that she didn't notice her dream girl leaving.

"Put a book on your mouth, it'll last open" Quinn jokes, receiving a hard slap.

x-x

3rd Thursday.

"I think I'm going crazy Quinn" Santana mumbles to herself, staring into space. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who? JN?" laughs Quinn as Beth, her young daughter jumps on her lap and slaps her cheeks.

JN was the new name of the mysterious hot blonde who comes on Thursdays and buys the same drink. And yes, Santana couldn't stop thinking about her—at all.

"Yes. It's like she stuck her face with gum on my brain" she mutters, playing with the powdered milk.

Quinn cringes her face together in disdain. "Euw Santana, really? Gum on your brain? That's just gross"

"What's gross Mama?" asks a very curious Beth as she giggles when Quinn starts to tickle her.

"What's gross is you not bathing yet since last night!" she teases, biting her ear.

Beth squirms in place. "It'z not my fault Daddy didn't take me a bath this morning!"

Sticking her tongue out, she nods her chin to Santana. "Don't do that next time baby, you might end up like Auntie San" she jokes, recalling last Thursday.

"Wow Quinn make me a bad example for B would you?" Santana growls, glaring at the blonde mother as she carries Beth out of her arms, earning a squeal and fit of giggles.

"Just making sure she doesn't end up as you" Quinn teasingly says, chuckling at Santana's frowning face.

"Or you?" Santana couldn't help but shot back knowing it was kind of a low blow but whatever. Anything to win against Quinn.

Quinn sends her a pointed, serious look. "Santana, don't."

Sighing, she nods slowly. "Yeah sorry I said that Quinn" she replies softly, giggling as Beth tugs on her hair for attention.

"Auntie San! Daddy was asking when you can visit _h_him ag-again" Beth gurgles, poking her cheeks.

Before she could answer, the chiming bells ring and Santana snaps her head to the entrance door, gulping as soon as she knew who just came in.

"Hey Q, can you hold Beth? JN has just entered the building"

Snorting as she grabs Beth from Santana's arms, Quinn shakes her head. "What are we? FBI agents?"

"Hot ones" Santana nods, smiling as she saw Quinn roll her eyes.

"Hello Welcome to Chang Café, what's your order?" she asks, trying her best to keep her voice monotone as 'JN' appears before her. The reject wounds are still fresh as ever.

The Blonde quirks an eyebrow, obviously noticing the change of demeanor of the Latina as she clicks her tongue. "Hmm, the usual." She replies lowly, blue eyes twinkling in wonder.

Santana clears her throat and fights the urge to jump over the counter and kiss the hot blonde into oblivion… but of course, the feeling is sadly one-sided to her knowledge.

"What's the usual?" she asks, pretending to not know.

Nodding her head, _JN_ smirks smugly. "I see what you're doing here."

Faking shock, Santana puts a hand on her chest. "Miss? I'm sorry… have we met before?"

Chuckling, the goddess in dancing clothes nods. "Yes. We have actually."

"Where exactly? I mean… I would recall someone as beautiful as an angel like you so where could we have met?" Santana asks, rolling her eyes mentally at how bad she sounds.

Leaning on the counter, _JN_ grins toothily, flashing white pearls. "In your dreams."

"My dreams?" Santana carries on, acting aloof.

"Yup. If you know what dreams are of course"

_Oh yeah. How smooth of you Jess—Nicki—ugh! I can't get her fucking name right!_

"Tell me then, what happens in these dreams of mine?" she challenges, crossing her arms together.

Shrugging her shoulders, JN twirls a blonde lock on her finger. "You really want to know"

"Surprise me" says Santana sarcastically, ignoring the feeling of excitement that was coursing through her veins.

"Alright." Chuckles the girl, it was so sexy—the sound of it.

But before she could tell her what, JN beckons her to come forward. Santana hesitatingly does so, making the mysteriously hot girl lean much closer with her lips just beside her ear.

"You dream of us fucking each other on this counter" she husks out, completely catching Santana off guard as her arm slams on the register, making her wince.

Grinning from ear to ear, JN continues. "In your dreams, you and I—are having mind-blowing sex" she moans to add effect, oblivious to the fact Santana's panties were getting seriously soaked.

"Y-Yeah?" Santana stutters out, clamping her thighs together as JN licks her lips.

"Oh hell yeah" she agrees, nodding. "And in that dream of yours… you're making me scream so _so _loud" she adds before pushing away, handing the amount of her well-known drink as she leaves Santana speechless, mouth wide open with a hot sensation down there.

She was so out of the real world that she didn't even notice JN cooing at Quinn's daughter.

"Oh my goodness, she's gorgeous! What's her name?"

Quinn stretches out her hand and giggles. "I'm Quinn and this is my treasure, Beth." She replies, introducing themselves.

JN blushes, forgetting the fact she didn't even know their names. "Nice to meet you both" she jokes, waving at the little blonde girl before directing her eyes to Santana who's still knocked out, a bit of drool dripping down her chin.

Nudging towards the Latina, JN bites her lips. "What's her name?"

They both look at Santana as she ignores a new customer. "Why not ask her yourself?" she responds, quirking an eyebrow as Beth bounces on the platform just as Quinn slides her order.

"Wintermelon MT for… JN" she mumbles, giggling to herself.

JN furrows her eyebrows and pouts. "JN? Who's that?"

Winking, Quinn sticks her tongue out and points to her. "You."

JN smirks and takes a sip of her heavenly drink, moaning at the taste. "It's Joanna" she corrects, laughing loudly at the look on Quinn's face. "I have to go, see you around Quinn. Beth." She waves goodbye but before she could leave, she thought of having a little more fun with the Latina.

Walking in front of her as the customer a while ago gives up and walks out of the shop, she snaps her fingers in front of the dazed-off face.

"What's your name?" she asks, sipping on her drink as Santana curses and wipes the drool clean with the back of her hand.

"Huh?"

Smiling, she tilts her head to the side. "Your name?"

Santana quirks an eyebrow and grins. "Not unless you tell me yours."

"Suit yourself" the Blonde says, trying to hold back her giggles as a horrified look etches on Santana's face.

The Latina holds her hand up and stops her. "Wait up, I'm just kidding. It's Santana."

"You have a really beautiful name, Santana." She comments, biting her lower lip.

"Not as beautiful as yours I bet." She replies, winking smugly.

"You'll never know." JN shots back, laughing out loud as Santana groans in frustration.

"Seriously?! You are impossible, hot lady."

"Well then it's a Mission Impossible." JN quips, bouncing on her tiptoes.

"What?" Santana asks, confused.

"Me and you equals mission impossible." Was the responding sentence, making Santana's heart drop and melt into tiny pieces. Wow this girl really knew how to break a heart.

"But the endings were always happy ones so I guess you and I could work." Santana says, improvising the hot blonde because she wont take no as an answer.

"Sure, I think you should work too" JN agrees, stepping away from the counter as a teenager stands in front of Santana, telling her his order but the Latina ignores him and calls Quinn to take over, rushing past the tables to JN who was almost out of the door.

"Hey, hold on." She calls out, stopping JN from walking down the stairs as they are now outside the loud and bustling streets of New York. "Can you please reconsider going on a date with me?"

"I told you, I have a girlfriend Santana." JN says, smiling amusingly at the Latina. "I'm not a cheater."

Rolling her mocha eyes, Santana shakes her head. "You are not taken. You don't have a girlfriend." She states, her voice knowing and sure.

Quirking an eyebrow, JN steps closer to her. "Oh? How would you know that?"

"Because you are interested in me, Mrs. Right." Santana replies smugly, crossing her arms together. "And if you weren't, you wouldn't even be playing games with me"

"Who ever said we were playing?"

Santana chuckles, peeking through her long lashes. "You said it and I know your single because of that dream you mentioned I had" she continues on, gesturing her hands to herself then to the hot blonde.

"So go on a date with me."

"What if I reject you again?" JN asks, curiosity shining through her blue eyes.

Shrugging her shoulders, Santana points at herself again. "Your loss then sweetie."

JN giggles, biting her lower lip in such a sexy way it makes Santana's knees weak. "Hmm, I'll see you next Thursday tiger."

x-x

4th Thursday

"Wintermelon Milk Tea. Please"

"Can I have your name?" Santana pries on, eyebrow arched up as she watches the girl who has never left her mind…close her phone.

Looking up, the Blonde woman smiles softly. "Brittany."

Santana snorts, shaking her head as she lets out a loud laugh. "Another common name. Shoot me."

Brittany smirks while handing her bills to the Latina. "You don't believe my name is Brittany?" she asks, giggling as Santana shakes her head in reply.

"Nope." She says, popping the 'p'.

"What if Brittany really is my name?" the Blonde responds, faking a gasp as she accepts her change.

Rolling her eyes, Santana grins. "I know you're just messing with me. I'm going to get your real name soon."

"Yeah? How soon?" Brittany asks as they both walk to the pick-up counter.

Santana rests her elbows on the platform and gaze in awe at the blonde. "Next time we meet soon."

"I'll hold you on to that…" mutters Brittany as she scans the area behind the Latina. "Where's Quinn by the way? Not working?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Santana frowns a bit. "Actually its Beth's graduation today. She's heading to grade school now" she sighs, bummed she wasn't able to go because it was either her or Quinn.

Noticing her disappointment, Brittany couldn't help but reach out her free hand and poke Santana's soft cheeks. "Hey, don't be upset. Be proud you got to help out Quinn" she comforted her, fingers trailing to the tip of her nose before squeezing it, receiving a surprised yelp.

"So, will you consider going out on a date with me now?" Santana asks, not caring how many times she asked this woman already.

"Bite me." Was Brittany's reply as she takes a sip of her drink, moaning heavenly.

"Oh, didn't know you were the kinky type of girl" teased Santana, sending her a flirty wink as Brittany beckons for her to sit down at the empty table with her.

Brightening up at the request, Santana untangles her apron and follows after.

"Not going anywhere today?" she asks, intertwining her fingers together.

Laughing, Brittany shakes her head. "And to answer your kinky statement, let's just say I like it rough and dirty" she husks, licking her teeth.

"Oh god, you really are going to be the death of me." Santana groans, palming her face as they both giggle cutely.

"I'll meet you up there as your guardian angel."

"With wings and a halo?" Santana gasps, quirking an eyebrow.

The blonde nods enthusiastically. "Plus high heel golden boots."

"Kill me now" joked the Latina.

They then decide to keep silent for a while and just enjoy each other's company. Santana couldn't help but chuckle all of a sudden.

Brittany quirks an eyebrow curiously. "What's wrong?" she asks, smiling at the way Santana's cheeks rise and show off her cute dimples.

Shaking her head, Santana tries to stifle her laughter. "I-It's nothing."

Her jaw dropping, Brittany stands up and holds her waist, trying to look higher. "Santana. Is there something on my face or something?" she asks, actually getting a bit worried.

"No-No, It's jus—" before Santana could finish, the chiming bells of the door started to ring and a group of teenagers enter with everyone on their iPhones, typing away. Smirking teasingly, Santana stands up. "Sorry, I have to go." She says excusing herself.

Brittany stands there shocked, blue eyes following Santana's curvy body as she ties her apron on. Suddenly feeling desperate to know why she was laughing a while ago, Brittany trotted inside the workplace and watch as she greets the teenagers hello.

"Hi, what can I get you guys?" she asks with her silky smooth voice.

Sliding her arms around Santana's torso with a wicked smile she leans down and inhales her scent, not missing the way the Latina internally shivers on her spot. "Why were you laughing?" Brittany husks into her ear, gripping tightly to her waist.

Gulping down hard, Santana smiles wearily at the shocked teenagers staring at them. "Why are you so interested?"

Trailing circles around her clothed tummy, Brittany 'unintentionally' licks the shell of her ear. "Because like you said, I find you interesting." Replies Brittany, slowly pushing her chest closer to Santana, earning a low groan.

"S-Sorry can we—"

"Kid, can you give us two minutes please?" Brittany interrupts, scowling at the boy with a stern look which only made Santana chuckle, finding this side of the blonde hot.

Blushing immensely, the group of teenagers leave them, muttering soft nothings to each other as Santana turns around in Brittany's arms.

"Is this your kinky side that you've been hiding from me?" Santana asks, taunting her as Brittany bites her lower lip.

The blonde looks down at fat, luscious lips and leans forward, making Santana catch her breath and close her eyes as she waits for the feeling of thin ones when disappointingly, Brittany only kisses her cheek and pulls away.

"I had fun today tiger, see you next week."

Santana groans, shaking her head furiously as she watches Brittany leave with a sway of her hips.

x-x

5th Thursday

"I give up Quinn." She growls, sulking against the corner of the shop with a sniff of her nose. "I'm completely giving up right now."

"And I'm supposed to know why?" the blonde asks, confused as she calls the name of a customer.

Pushing herself off the wall, she ruses in front of Quinn and grips her shoulders tightly, shaking them back and forth.

"Quinn, I'm going crazy!" she exclaims, throwing her head back in frustration.

The short-haired blonde grabs her wrist and adjusts her vision. "Woah there Santana, what is up with you?"

"What is up with me?" she repeats her friends question in mocking disbelief. "What is wrong with me is that I can't get her out of my mind! I've been way too _obsessed_ with blondie that I get to 'accidentally' draw her face on a restaurant's tissue paper. I dream about her non-stop, Sometimes I even brush my teeth and swallow the toothpaste because her smile just wont disappear! And god damn Quinn, I've turned into a monster…"

Trying to stifle her laughter, Quinn clamps her mouth shut and barely manages to say, "Why?"

Eyes wide and mouth open, Santana whimpers. "I tried to see if I had the capability of stalking her with where she lives without even knowing her name or address or… basically anything that would lead me on!" she exclaims, catching the attention of a few customers. "And to top it all of, Mike's back and he even asked me if I got into an accident while he was gone or something" she adds in a muttered voice.

"Seems like you got it bad." Quinn states with a soft smile, patting her friend's back gently. "Has the Santana Lopez finally found her match?" she jokes, shaking her head as she was about to walk away when suddenly, Santana replies…

"I think I fucking have."

Hazel eyes soften as she envelopes Santana into a warm hug. "Then if I were you I wouldn't waste anytime and get her already."

Pulling back, Santana scowls at her. "Don't you think I've tried that already?"

"Touche!" Quinn laughs, waving at Tina who just entered with twins Max and Jax. "Hey Tina, Mike's at the back."

Kissing both of their cheeks, Tina says, "Thanks guys, I'll catch up with you later."

Santana watches as Tina surprises Mike with the kids and they all hug in one big bear hug then she turns to Quinn and chuckles softly when she answers the phone and lights up at the voice of Beth on the other line.

Was it weird for her to dream those kind of things with a certain blonde woman whom she doesn't even know the name of?

Yep, totally not weird Santana Lopez.

Looking at the time, something sparks in Santana's eyes. She turns to Quinn then to the Chang family, internally cursing at herself for even thinking this.

"Quinn tell Mike I'll be back in 10 minutes" she announces, untying her apron as her friend only mouths the words: _What? No! Get back here._

She ignores her and runs out of the café, smiling as she runs to the nearest toy shop.

_This better work._

Coming back inside the café with a paper bag in hand, Santana prays to God Mike wont scold her for suddenly being 40 minutes late. It wasn't her fault the line was long and it also wasn't her fault that there were so much people walking on the street of New York that hour.

"Welcome back." Greets Quinn in a sarcastic tone, making them both roll their eyes comically.

"Hey Quinn, Is Mike mad?" she asks, wincing slightly.

Shaking her head no, Quinn points to the back room. "They haven't been out of the room. I think the kids are keeping them company by telling them stories of their day in school." She rambles; missing the way Santana slides by her and hides the package under the cashier.

Curious as ever, Quinn tries to peek at the hidden object. "What's that?" she asks, trying to sound nonchalant..

Santana shrugs her shoulder and bites her lower lip. "Nothing. Just some things I need for the apartment" she lies, combing her hair.

"Okay…" Quinn drawls out, frowning. "If that thing is so important then I'm sorry to say but you missed her."

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Santana frowns deeply. "Missed who?" She asks, begging to the Lords it wasn't who she think it was.

"Your blondie soulmate." Quinn replies calmly, knowing it wouldn't make Santana happy at all to know. "She just left about 10 minutes ago and came in 5 minutes after you left."

Santana's mouth hangs open as the feeling of disappointment and sadness fills her heart. "W-What? Are you serious?"

Quinn offers Santana an apologetic smile. "Sorry Santana, I would've called you but you left your phone and she couldn't stay long."

"No… it's okay, thank you though Q." she responds in a monotone voice, shoulders slumping down as she stares at the wrapped paper bag under the cashier. "Guess I have to wait another 7 days and go crazy again." She jokes even though it hurt her to say that.

"Really? Well, I have a solution to that." Quinn retorts, smiling at the way Santana's whole face brightens up with hope.

"What are you talking about?"

Holding out a folded piece of paper, Quinn nudges her chin for Santana to open it.

"Little Miss Perfection didn't want to wait 7 days too I guess." She jokes, shrugging her shoulders with an amused grin.

Squealing loudly but not caring, she unfolds the piece of paper and doesn't fight the eat-shitting smile on her lips.

_I'm so sad I didn't get to see you today! :(_

_Was totally looking forward to see your beautiful face, dimple cheeks._

_Here's my number, text or call me okay? And it has to be later! Not tomorrow, later! Is it bad to miss you? ;)_

_817-9032_

_Xx, Brittany._

_P.S. Don't tell Quinn but I took a picture of her sleeping on the job._

Laughing to herself, Santana couldn't help but imagine Brittany's (which she now believes is her real name) soft and adorable giggle.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Quinn jokes, dodging the slap Santana was giving her way.

"Get back to your job Q" The Latina snarls back at her, snatching her phone from the side as she types Brittany's number on a new box.

_So your name is really Brittany? :)_

Almost immediately, she gets a reply.

_Hello to you too, tiger ;) But yeah, told you it was my name! Where were you a while ago?_

Giggling, she jumps on top of the silver platform and begins to type a reply.

_I was out doing errands, I'm sad I didn't get to see you too :(_

_Who ever said I was sad? :p_

_Fine. Bye Brittany!_

Santana couldn't help but cover her mouth to make sure she doesn't let out a loud snort when she receives the next reply.

_Wait wait! No! Don't go! I'm so sorry, if it makes you happy I was so depressed! I was awaiting today to see you again :( _

_Woah there. Desperate much? ;)_

_Not like you didn't feel the same!_

"Santana, what are you doing?" Mike asks in a fake angry tone as Santana jolts in shock, causing Jax and Max to snicker at each other.

"Trying to give me a heart attack now Chang?" she replies, holding her chest as she jumps off the platform with her tongue sticking out, winking at the twins.

"You know it only means I'm loving you too much" he retorts back, squeezing Tina's waist closer. "By the way, we have to go early today because Max and Jax has a recital later."

Quinn comes into the conversation and squeals. "A dance recital? Can we watch?"

"Sure then who will watch over the shop?" Tina jokes, shaking her head amusingly. "We'll send you a video tomorrow if that's okay?"

Santana ignores them all and types a reply to Brittany.

_Okay okay, you got me. So how was your day? _

_I'll always get you tiger! Besides the fact I didn't see you, it was great :)_

_Really? I'm touched Ms. Brittany Right. So what happened exactly?_

_Well… I got a promotion!_

Smiling widely, she didn't catch what Quinn just told her only after she was being poked in the cheeks.

"Hey, Santana! Did you hear me?"

"Sorry but as you can see, I am texting." She shoots back, frowning at Quinn. "But whatever, sorry… what did you say?"

"I said… what's this doing here?" Quinn teases, pulling out the paperbag which Santana brought in a while ago, receiving a gasp from the Latina as she jumps forward and tackles Quinn to the ground, desperately trying to bring it away from pale hands.

"Give it back!"

"You're crushing my bones!"

"Quinn I swear, I'm going to put purple dye on your shampoo if you don't give it to me right now"

"You wouldn't." Quinn gasped, glaring at Santana with a bit of mischief.

"Dare me."

x-x

6th Thursday.

"I am really starting to hate Thursdays now." Groaned Santana as she and Brittany sat on the blonde's large black couch inside her apartment.

Furrowing her eyebrows and ignoring the hurt, Brittany turns to Santana and pokes her cheeks. "Why? Those were the only days we got to see each other before…" she mumbles sadly.

Santana, smiling at how adorable Brittany looked right now couldn't help but cup her cheek, rubbing it soothingly. "I only meant it that way because I'm sad you have to be out almost everyday for work besides Thursdays—"

"—And Sundays." Brittany adds, giggling lightly.

Rolling her eyes, Santana nods. "Yeah but you spend them with your family."

"Don't worry San, as soon as my work moves to New York, I wont be staying in Jeresy 24/7." She replies with enthusiasm, hoping this wouldn't make Santana run away from her.

"Oh well, as long as I see you… I'm happy already." Santana says cheekily.

"Aren't you a sappy hottie." Brittany says, tilting her head to the side in curiosity when the Latina pulls out a paper bag from behind her back. "And what might that be?" she asks, leaning closer.

"This is for you" Santana replies, gesturing for her to get it which Brittany excitedly does so.

Opening the gift, she squeals, throwing her arms around Santana as they giggle uncontrollably on the couch, foreheads presses together as they look into each other's eyes. Brittany rubs their noses together. "Thank you." she says sweetly, kissing her cheeks which causes a blush to appear on tan cheeks as Brittany twists her body to grab the tiger plush toy out of the bag. "It's totally what I've been wishing for. You're a genius"

"I've got moves you've never seen before." Santana says, knowing it would make Brittany laugh.

"Cute. What should we name him?" Brittany wonders, elbows being the one to keep her steady atop Santana. "Oh! Wait, I know… let's name him Goliath."

"Goliath?"

Nodding, Brittany pops her lips. "Yup. Like David and Goliath."

"Cute." Santana shots back, causing the blonde to sigh lovingly down at her.

"Hey Santana… Let's make a bet." Brittany suddenly says, smirking smugly.

Eyebrow arched, Santana rubs the expose skin of Brittany's stomach. "What kind of bet would this be?" she asks, curious as ever.

Brushing the extra strands of hair out of Santana's face, Brittany keeps her eyes to the Latina's mocha ones. "I bet you 30bucks I can kiss you without using my lips."

Smirking like she knew she was going to win, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany neck and nods. "Game on."

"Okay" Brittany replies simply, smiling as she leans down and attaches her lips to Santana, causing both of them to moan at the sensation, loving the way they fit perfectly.

Deepening the kiss, Brittany licks her bottom lip and smiles when Santana allows her entrance, making their tongues fight for dominance. Feeling the Latina's hands go lower than intended, she couldn't help but groan and grind her hips down when she feels Santana squeeze her ass, making her pant heavy breaths against plump lips.

"W-Wow." Santana gasps, eyes darkening with lust. "Just wow—oh hey, wait up. I cannot believe I just fell for that!" she says, gasping at how stupid she felt. She totally fell for Brittany's game.

Laughing like she found Santana the most funniest thing in the world, Brittany waggles her eyebrows before smirking even _more_ smugly. "I've got moves you've never seen before."

x-x

162nd Thursday

"Did you feel that San?" Brittany asks in awe, tears forming in her eyes. "Did you feel that?" she asks again, sniffling as she starts to cry. "Oh my god, did you feel that?"

Chuckling at her wife's words, Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes Britt, you've asked that a billion times already." She responds, looking lovingly at her as she rubs Santana's very round tummy.

"Did you feel that again?" Brittany exclaims, kissing the baby bump with so much happiness. "God Santana, you don't know how much I love you." she mumbles, crying a bit because wow, she loves Santana way too much.

Standing up, she pulls the Latina closer to her and kisses her passionately. "I'm so excited to see our baby in a few months!"

"Babe, I'm only 6 months in." Santana stated, giggling as Brittany continues to rub her tummy.

"3 months left! Can I just travel into the future? I really wish I made a time machine." Wined Brittany as she helps Santana to her feet, making the Latina slap her hands away, saying she could handle herself but Brittany doesn't listen anyway and wraps her arms around her pregnant wife.

"So I was thinking maybe we should name him Bruce."

"Britt, if you are naming our baby boy with the same name as my old college roommate's boyfriend pillow, I might divorce you." Santana jokes, sticking her tongue out but honestly, she was half serious about that.

"I was kidding, what about Adam?"

"Seriously? His old _real_ boyfriend too?"

"It's a cute name." says Brittany defensively, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, I know! How about Damon or Stefano?"

Shaking her head, Santana chuckles. "You're way too obsessed with TVD."

"If we name our boy a handsome name, he will be handsome" she recites like it's a normal thing to say.

"What TV show did you get that one from now?" kids the Latina as they enter there bedroom.

"Not a TV show, it was a fact." Brittany mumbles with a grin which slowly turns into a soft smile as she spots an old, rusty & dusty plush toy sitting by the table beside their bed. Blue eyes glinting knowingly, Brittany tugs Santana closer to her and stares at her beautiful dark eyes. "I have the perfect name."

Quirking an eyebrow, Santana smiles just as softly back at her wife. "Oh? What would that be?"

Licking her lips moist, Brittany rests their foreheads together and lets out an exhale of love.

"Tiger." She whispers, loving the way Santana's eye brighten up just as much as hers did at the mention of a suggestive name.

Grinning from ear to ear, Santana nods.

"Tiger it is then."

x-x

End.

x-x

**I seriously thought this was a cute idea because I don't know, my friend had this experience. I hope you liked it as much I did writing it! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW,**

**It'll make me soooo happy.**

**Oh and congrats to HeMo on the baby! Yet, I'm still depressed about Brittana and HeYa ... What in the world is happening?! HEHE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xx MM**


End file.
